You and I (Mikasa X Reader)
by Kimchu
Summary: "For a few minutes the two of you stand there, absorbed in the scent and embrace of the other." Attack On Titan - Mikasa X Reader Fanfiction


**Sunlit Morning****  
****EreMika**  
**Word Count: 757**  
**Rating: T – Romance.**  
**A/N:** _Sorry that this isn't all that great~ I just wanted to write some EreMika stuff but I'm still a bit new at writing romance. I hope it's okay-ish ~ 3 (By the way, do you think I should continue this?)_**_Holy crap, sorry about the paragraphing issues, this was originally a copy N paste document... so evidently it didn't copy across my paragraphs ~ So sorry, fixed now of course 3 _**

Light from the slowly awakening sun slips into the room through the crack in the dark heavy curtains, sighing Eren Jaeger burrows his head into the pillows.  
The small room, lit only by the beams of light, is slightly cluttered but homey. The queen-sized bed is currently occupied by the two lovers, both graduates from the 104th Trainee Corps (and members of the Survey Corps). The two are wrapped in blankets, pillows and their hastily discarded clothes clutter the floor near the end of the bed. A vase of flowers is placed on one of the bedside tables.  
She sighs and he tries to restrain himself from grinning as he lifts his head to admire her. Mikasa Ackerman is truly beautiful, there's no other word for her. He lets his fingers tangle in her ebony hair, lips pressing small kisses against her porcelain white cheek. Her eyes flutter open, her long eyelashes almost tangling with the other. Eren smiles:  
"Morning."  
"Morning, Eren." She says sleepily. He lets a hand trail her body, fingers gracing over and tracing patterns into her skin taking time to admire her strong muscular frame. She nuzzles into his neck sighing happily as he lets his fingers slide down to her thighs massaging them with his trained fingers.  
"I love you." She mumbles softly. A huge grin breaks across Eren's face:  
"I love you too Mikasa." He mumbles into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he continues to massage her thighs:  
"Mmh… that feels nice Eren." She whispers against his chest squirming slightly against him. He nibbles her neck ever so softly, tickling it with his tongue and lavishing her neck with kisses. Snuggling against Eren's chest she brings her lips up to his and they kiss until the two are breathless. Parting for breath they gaze into the others eyes and for that one blissful moment it's just the two of them in their own world.  
"We should really get going." She says relucantly. Eren grumbles playfully.  
"Do we have to? I mean we could just…" He smirks as he runs a hand down her body once again.  
"Eren!" She says with a giggle. "Not right now… kay? We really have to get moving, if we're late Levi will come looking for us… and you don't want that, right?"  
"Right." Eren replies. "Levi seeing you naked? That's my worst nightmare."  
"Oh, Eren." Mikasa replies laughing. "There's no way I'd ever let him see me, or you, naked."  
"Good." Eren says wrapping his arms around her tightly. After a minute he mumbles into her ear. "You know… I think he still misses Petra."  
"Yeah… Armin says that he thinks they might have actually been involved."  
"Yeah… I think so too." He says sadly. "Makes me feel even worse… I mean Petra's death was kind of my fault."  
"Eren!" Mikasa yelps. "It wasn't your fault!" He turns his head away silently blaming himself, as he'd done many times before, for the death of Levi's squad. Mikasa presses her fingers gently against his cheek tilting his face back towards hers and pressing a light kiss against his lips:  
"Please don't blame yourself."  
"Okay." He whispers against her lips.  
"We gotta go." Mikasa whispers back with a smile before slinging back the covers and throwing her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Crap!" She whimpers as her feet make contact with the _freezing _cold floor.  
"What's wrong?" Eren asks slightly startled.  
"The floor is cold."  
"Oh." Eren replies with a grin.  
"Not funny! You'll see for yourself when you get out of bed."  
"Oh yeah… getting out of bed… Do I really have to?"  
"Eren!"  
"Ok, ok." He says with a smirk before forcing himself out of bed. "Shit!"  
"Told you." Mikasa says grinning. She reaches for an oversized blouse to pull over her naked body as she makes her way to the wardrobe to fetch both hers and Eren's uniforms. Eren's eyes are fixated on her as the sunlight hits her skin, lighting her features.  
"You're so beautiful."  
Mikasa blushes, hiding her face behind her ebony hair as Eren walks towards her, taking her into his arms and pressing his face into her hair embracing her scent and the familiar warmth of her body.  
"I love you."  
Mikasa looks up at Eren:  
"I love you too Eren." She mumbles, blushing bright red and wrapping her arms around his bare waist.  
The sunlight lights up the room casting a warm glow on the two lovers and they smile at each other, embracing and wrapped up in their love and happiness.


End file.
